Kingdom Hearts: Blade of Destiny
by amers92
Summary: Nick arrived on Destiny Island years ago without any memory of where she came from.All she knew was her name. She soon will embark on an amazing journey with her friend Sora in their search for their friends and the destruction of the the heartless.
1. Chapter 1:Prologue&Destiny Islands day 1

Just to start off, let me say that I'm going to start this with the first game. And I'm going to try and keep it as close to the script as possible so that it seems like my personal character fits into the game. I hope I got that clarified lol. I might continue this to the next game, depending on if it's well liked or not.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters in any way or form.

**Chapter 1: Prologue and Destiny Islands - Day 1**

She lay there, on a beach she predicted because of the warm water washing up around her. She could feel the sand beneath her as she tried to regain consciousness. In the distance she could hear waves crashing upon each other. It was soothing, they sounded so familiar. Through her closed eyelids she could make out faint sunlight. Where was she?

She couldn't remember anything. Where had she come from? How did she get in this situation? Who was she? What was her name? Wait…she knew her name. Nicole, no…everyone called her Nick. Who called her Nick? Of course she had friends but who were they?

"Is she alright?" Nick heard a young voice ask as she heard feet shuffling around her.

Finally, she slowly opened her eyes. Nick looked straight and saw a beach. In the distance was a small raised area with a curved palm tree right on the edge. There was a bright orange and purple sunset painted in the sky, illuminating on the light blue ocean below. This was nothing near what her home was like. But then again, how would she know that if she couldn't even remember her home?

"Look she's awake," exclaimed a girl's voice. It was high and obviously belonged to someone quite young.

Nick slowly pushed herself up on her knees as she looked up to see who was surrounding her. Straight in front of her was a boy about her age with white hair, a yellow cut off sleeved shirt with a zipper coming down from his collar and stopping towards his chest, black shorts, and blue and white shoes. His eyes were a bright aqua color that she just couldn't look away from. So unlike her bright green eyes. They reminded her of the ocean and it mesmerized her greatly.

To his right was a silly looking boy who looked about a year younger than her. He had spiky brown hair and bright blue eyes. He wore a white shirt with blue trimming on the openings, brown shorts, and sandals.

To the boy with white hair's left was a little girl that looked like the same age as the boy with spiky hair. Her hair was a brownish red color and came down to her shoulders. Her dress was purple and white, along with her shoes. She was rather adorable and looked slightly shy.

The boy with white hair kneeled down so their eyes were even with each other. "Hello, what's your name?" he asked in a soft voice.

"N-Nick," she managed. Her voice was a little rough. How long had she been unconscious?

"It's nice to meet you, Nick," said the boy. He then gestured to his friends, "This is Sora and Kairi. I'm Riku."

The boy named Sora gave her a wide grinned and placed his hands behind his head. Kairi simply gave her a small smile and dug her foot in the sand.

"So how did you get here?" asked Sora, joyfully.

Nick thought for a moment, trying to remember. It was all so unclear, she just couldn't picture what had happened. In response she shook her head glumly and shrugged.

"Well it had to be some place really cool because that's a really cool sword," Sora told her as he pointed to her side. She looked down and saw a brilliant sword in a sheath strapped to her belt. She then looked down at her clothes. She wore a corset over a baggy white shirt. Her pants were brown and tucked into her boots. Then she felt her forehead where a black headband was tied tightly around her head.

She tucked her brown hair behind her ears as she felt humiliation fall over her. She must've looked like a fool compared to these normal kids.

"I like your hair," mumbled Kairi. Nick blushed and thanked her. Her hair was dark brown and reached her chin in length. It flipped out in back as her bangs fell around her face and on her forehead she hand more bangs that fell side swept just over her right eyebrow.

Riku finally stood and watched her closely. Then said, "Welcome to Destiny Islands, Nick." He held out his hand and Nick eyed it carefully. She reached out to take it but stopped. She glanced at the boy next to him, then back into the aqua eyes. She then took up his offer and took his hand.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick sat on the top of a palm tree. It had been years since that day, considering now she was fifteen. Her hair had grown longer, about to her shoulders. But her bangs still hugged the side of her face. Her clothes had changed and she now wore a dark red corset with a white tank top underneath. She had sleeves on her arms that tied snug and remained in place just above her elbow and fell to her wrist. Her pants were now black and tucked into her boots like they always had been. She still wore her black head band tied around her head and her sword at her waist. It was comfortable and it seemed to make her feel like she was somehow still connected to her old home.

She sat there, arms around her knees, eyes closed as the wind blew across her face. Such a peaceful place, Destiny Islands. This was her home and she loved it.

"Nick! Nick where are you?" a voice called beneath her. Her bright green eyes shot open and she looked down to see her three friends below her.

"Sora, we've already checked here. She's not here," Riku said holding out his arms. Kairi giggled as Sora struggled with a log he was carrying.

Nick saw Riku's outstretched arms as a perfect target and jumped off the tree without fear. She landed perfectly in his arms as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He gaped at her in complete bewilderment.

Nick laughed, "Well hello there, Riku. Nice of me to drop in wasn't it?"

"Nick! Why do you do that kind of stuff?" scorned Riku. He placed her feet on the ground as she dropped out of his arms. "We've got a raft to build."

"Well sorry, Mr. Grumpy, I was just having fun," she said as she crossed her arms. Kairi giggled at this but was quickly shushed as Riku gave her a stern look.

Taking this as a hint, Kairi handed Nick a list of items. "These are the things you need to get. Riku and I have already gotten ours, so it's just you and Sora that need to get things, since you two are so lazy," Kairi said with a grin.

"Hey, we aren't lazy. We just want to save everything for the right minute, right Nick?" said Sora.

Nick smiled at him and rubbed the top of his head as spikes of hair poked out from in-between her fingers. "That's right."

"Come to me when you got it all, okay?" ordered Kairi. The two saluted her and took off to find their items.

Nearly an hour later, Nick was almost done with her list. "Let's see, I've got cloth, rope, sandwiches, some spare wood, and fishing poles. What else?" she said to herself as she looked over her list.

Just then she was hit in the face with a blitzball, nearly knocking her over. She looked up at the thrower and merely smiled.

"Oops! Sorry, Nick! You're alright, ya?" said a tan boy with red hair and yellow pants that had X's printed on them. He wore a blue head band and a pale yellow vest. He smiled as he leaned down and picked up the blue ball.

"Hiya Nick!" said another boy next to him with blonde hair. His white and yellow shirt hung open and his blue shorts were uneven in length. He carried a stick over his shoulder and smiled brightly at her.

"Hi Wakka, Tidus," she waved to them as she rubbed her head. "It's fine, I needed a little waking up."

"Wakka, you jerk, why did you throw it at her?" asked a girl who came running up behind the boys. Her brown hair flipped out on the sides and she wore a bright yellow dress. In her hand hung a jumping rope.

"I didn't mean to, Selphie! Tidus was supposed to catch it, ya," replied Wakka in distress.

"Awe it's fine, really. I'm kinda busy right now though, so I will have to talk to guys later, alright?" Nick told them as she started to walk away.

"Wait, don't you want to have a round?" Tidus asked quickly stopping her. "Just this time I don't want you to take it easy on me. I've gotten better just so I can beat you."

"No not right now, Tidus. I've really got to get the rest of these things and get them back to Kairi before the day is over."

"Oh yea, you guys are all going away on that raft, aren't you?" said Selphie. She looked slightly disappointed.

"We'll be back, I promise," she said. The three before her nodded in agreement and bid her farewell as she took off to finish her collecting of items.

After she was finished she began to head over to Kairi. On her way she noticed that Sora and Riku were having a duel just off on the island where the curved palm tree sat. Finding it interesting, Nick headed over to watch her two friends.

Sora appeared to be getting terribly beaten as Riku swung away with his wooden sword. Riku knocked Sora off his feet and kicked his sword aside. Seeing this as a perfect opportunity to step in, Nick pulled out her wooden sword and swung it at Riku who blocked her hit in sudden surprise. Sora sat up breathing heavily as Nick continued to give Riku the beating he deserved. Nick knocked his sword out of his hand and pointed the tip of her's at his neck.

"Way to go, Nick!" exclaimed Sora. Riku glared at him and crossed his arms. Nick lowered her sword and tucked it away.

"Why do you always have to prove you're better than me?" Riku asked.

"It's all in fun, Riku. You know you're good. I mean you're better than Sora," she pointed out.

"Yeah and plus Nick is from another world remember," said Sora as he approached them. Riku nodded in agreement but still didn't look pleased.

"So did you get everything, you two?" he finally asked changing the subject.

Nick nodded and Sora said, "Yup."

"Good, so now why don't you two go hand your stuff over to Kairi and then we can call it a day."

The two friends began to walk to the cabin where Kairi awaited them, carrying their many items. "So do you think we'll really find worlds out there besides ours?" asked Sora.

"I don't see why not. I mean if this is the only world then it's a bit small don't you think. And besides I still have a world out there, I just know it," she gazed across the ocean as if trying to see her world from the tiny island.

"I wonder what your world would be like. It must be exciting."

"We can only hope," said Nick with a small smile.

"Well, it's got to be since you're so cool," grinned Sora. The two friends smiled at each other. They're friendship was perfect. They could always talk to each other about anything. Sora was her brother and she was his sister. They were completely inseparable.

"So I see you two love birds got everything," Kairi said playfully. The two looked at her startled at her sudden appearance but soon realizing that they had already walked over to her. She placed her hands on her hips and giggled.

"We aren't love birds," blushed Sora. He rubbed the back of his head and looked away from the two giggling girls.

They handed over their things. "So how about we call it a night," Kairi suggested. They agreed and headed over to the curved palm tree.

Kairi sat highest up on the tree, then it was Sora, then Nick with on leg hanging off as she drew the other close to her, and Riku leaned at the bottom next to her. The four friends gazed across the bright blue ocean towards the sunset. It was truly a beautiful sight.

"So Kairi's and Nick's homes are out there somewhere, right?" asked Sora, breaking the silence.

"Could be, we'll never know by staying here," Riku responded without taking his eyes off the ocean.

"How far could a raft take us?" Sora asked, leaning forward to look at his friend.

"Who knows," said Riku, "We'll think of something else if we have to."

"I don't see any other options," said Nick. The raft seemed a bit far out to her even now. It wasn't the best plan in her opinion, but she respected Riku's ideas none the less.

"Suppose you get to another world," Kairi giggled, "What would you do there?"

"I've never really thought about it," answered Riku. "It's just, ever since you came here Kairi, and Nick just washed up on this beach, I've always wondered why we're on this island. If there are other worlds, then why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds. Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?"

Sora laid down on the tree and placed his hands behind his head. "I don't know," he said.

"Yeah I guess so, but I like it here," said Nick, a bit confused at his thinking.

Riku continued, "That's why we need to go and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's always the same old stuff. So let's go."

"You've been thinking about this a lot lately haven't you," Kairi said softly.

"Yeah, I've never heard you talk like this, Riku," said Nick.

"It's all thanks to you two. If you guys hadn't showed up here I never would have thought about it. Thanks Nick, Kairi," Riku admitted.

Kairi answered with a simple, "Your welcome." But Nick however looked at the friend below her. She wondered why he had never mentioned this to her. Letting her other leg hang down, she merely repeated Kairi's words.

After a few hours the group decided it was time to turn in. They began to walk across the wooden bridge. Nick was behind them all as she took a double take at the ocean. For a second she thought she say a large ship on the horizon. She shook her head and concluded it was just her mind playing tricks on her.

She began to walk and over heard Riku and Sora's conversation. Riku tossed him a star shaped fruit, which Sora barely caught.

"You wanted one didn't you?" Riku asked him.

Sora gazed at the fruit in his hands in confusion, "A paupu fruit?"

"If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what," Riku explained as he walked passed him. "C'mon, I know you want to try it," he finally said, teasing his spiky haired friend.

"What?" gaped Sora. Riku laughed as he continued ahead of him. Nick approached Sora as he tossed it over the side of the dock and into the water.

"Just ignore him," Nick reassured him. "He's just giving you a hard time."

"What's he talking about?"

"Well, I thought you would know. But I think you should hurry up and decide whether you want to give it to that special someone soon. That is, before someone else does." She gave him a sly look.

"But, who would, what do you mean?" stumbled Sora. He looked somewhat frightened. His expression quickly changed as he noticed Nick looking rather upset. "Nick, what's wrong?"

She looked up at Riku who was over by the boats now. "It's nothing really. I'm just worried my destiny isn't going to join with the one I want it to," Nick responded sadly. She then walked to the cabin on the little island that had become her home ever since she arrived there.


	2. Chapter 2:The Dream

**Chapter 2: The Dream**

Nick felt like she was falling. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked at a bright light above her. Suddenly she felt her feet touch softly onto solid ground. She looked at where she was. It was dark but where she stood it was lit up by some bright light. Looking down at where she stood, it was also dark. She wondered where she was as she took a single step. But just as she did thousands of white doves flew up around her. Nick did not flinch but rather watched them in awe.

As they left their resting place, the birds revealed a stained glass picture of a young woman with skin as white as snow and seven tiny men surrounding her. It was a strange picture and Nick couldn't figure out why she was here, wherever it was that is.

Suddenly a strange voice spoke out, "You are needed. You do not know the power you hold. But don't fear it. The door will only open for the one who stands by your side. Now step forward if you feel your destiny permits it."

Who was that? And what did they mean by a door? This was all too confusing. She did not shout out, however, but she did feel that she should step forward. It was like something deep inside her told her it was right. So she took her chosen step.

Before her three stones appeared, each with a strange weapon hovering above them. She looked at them, one a sword, one a wand, and another a shield. She was somehow drawn to the shield and placed a hand upon it.

"The power of the guardian. The power to protect friends and loved ones. It shall repel all darkness. Is this what you want?" the mysterious voice called out.

Nick turned to look at the awaiting weapons behind her. The power to protect her friends was far more important to her than anything in the world.

"I choose the shield," said Nick, her voice echoing about the mysterious place.

"Then your path will be set. But you must give something up in exchange," asked the voice.

Nick turned to face the sword and wand. Well, a sword had always been useful to her. She had held one for so many years and she knew how to use it well. It was magic that she did not need. So she pointed toward the wand, expecting the owner of the voice to see her gesture.

"You wish to give up the power of magic?" it asked again. Nick nodded in response.

As she did so, the weapons disappeared and the floor beneath her shattered into pieces. She did not scream but was quite alarmed. She looked down as she landed softly back on her feet on a new stained glass floor. But now it was a picture of a girl with blonde hair and a light blue dress. As she stared at this new picture, a bright light shined and she had to cover her eyes, lest she be blinded.

As the light subsided she lowered her hand and saw two unique looking weapons before her. One was shaped like a giant key. The other was a magnificent sword with gold lacing coming from the golden hilt and leading up the blade.

"Only one belongs to you," the voice said as she approached the weapons engulfed in light. "It is you who decides whether you want its power or not. The wielder of the keyblade is the one you must follow. Choose wisely, if you cannot remain at the Keyblade Master's side, then you mustn't take that which rightfully belongs to you."

Nick looked at the swords in a daze. Keyblade? What was that? And who was this Keyblade Master? All of this didn't make any sense. But either way she could not take her eyes from the golden sword. The giant key did not seem as important to her, it was the other that she was exceptionally drawn to.

Nick reached her hand out and hesitantly placed grasped handle. She brought it down from its hovering position and held it before her. It was incredibly light and it gave her such a rush of power. She felt strong and brave. The feeling of the metal in her hand warmed her heart and everything she wanted her destiny to be seemed so much more confident to her. She could do anything she wanted and nobody could stop her.

The other blade, still hovering in midair, disappeared with a flash. She blinked at the small specks of light that were left behind from the magical weapon.

Then at once she heard the name of the sword in her hand being repeated over and over by the mysterious voice, "The Blade of Destiny."

She looked down at the sword. "Blade of Destiny?" she questioned.

"It is only you who can reset the heart's destiny," said the voice, just as five small black creatures with bright yellow eyes appeared. They seemed to come from deep within the shadows. Nick took a step back, these things looked frightening.

"Do not be afraid," said the voice gently. Taking this to heart, Nick stood in a fighting stance, both hands on the sword, holding it above her head. Her left foot in front of her right, prepared to take her perfect hit.

One of the creatures lunged at her. Nick swung the destiny blade down on it. A small, glowing pink heart floated into the air from its dissipating body. She felt the sword in her hands shimmer as it forced her arm to raise and point at the heart. Just as it was perfectly aimed at the pink heart, a bright gold light beamed from the end of her blade and engulfed the heart in light. The heart then turned a pure white, glowing heart rather than pink and disappeared into the air.

"A destiny has been reset. You hold each heart's destiny. Stay true to the Keyblade Master, for it is together that hearts can be completely restored," the voice told her.

The last of the little black creatures returned to the shadows. A stairway then suddenly appeared. Nick followed it to the next platform, the Blade of Destiny still in her hands. What more did this voice want her to know?

Once she finally approached it, she saw it was a picture of a girl with golden hair and a pink dress. After examining this, Nick looked up to see a large white door far off in the distance. It was not on the platform but in the darkness. She took a step towards it, hoping the one controlling this strange place would send it to her.

"Only he can open the door," boomed the voice. Nick stopped suddenly. "You are not meant to open the door. Only you can close it."

"But who's he?" asked Nick. It had been bugging her. If she must follow this Keyblade Master, then she must certainly need to know who he was.

"The one who has the power to lock all worlds. Follow what you feel is right in your destiny. There will be two you must choose from. Choose wisely for one will lead to light while the other will lead to darkness."

She looked at the door in the distance again, then down at the sword in her hands. What did all of this mean? It was far too confusing and all she wanted was to get back to Destiny Islands. She placed her hand to her head as she hoped for some way to get home.

"You are drawn by two worlds, unable to choose between them. Do not hesitate to fight back, for there will be many battles. Don't be afraid," said the mysterious voice, "You wield a great weapon of amazing power."

Just then, a black hole appeared beneath her. Nick let out a small cry of shock as she tried to step back, but she could not move her legs. The darkness began to pull her down as she struggled against it. She reached out a hand for anyone who would take it, but there was no one. Finally the darkness reached her head and she closed her eyes.

Before she had been completely consumed by the darkness, the voice called out again, "Remember, do not be afraid of the darkness."


	3. Chapter 3:Day 2 and The Darkness

**Chapter 3: Day 2 and The Darkness**

Nick awoke the next day in a daze. She sat up and placed her feet on the wooden floor and rubbed her head. What a strange dream, she thought to herself. She looked at her right hand, the one she had held the blade of destiny with, and tried to make sense of it. The dream just felt so real.

Just then, the door to her little cabin swung open and a blur of white hair came at her. Nick pulled back in surprise but quickly recognized it to be Riku.

He sat down next to her on the bed. "Come on!" he said with a grin, "What are you doing still sleeping at this time?"

"Riku, I had the strangest dream," Nick told him. "I was in this weird dark place and this voice kept telling me all these weird things and I got this sword and there were these strange black creatures and-"

"Whoa, Nick," said Riku, "take it easy. It was just a dream, that's all."

Nick looked down feeling a bit waved off. "Yeah, I guess so."

Riku noticed her shot down look and quickly tried to cheer her up. He bounced up and down on the bed and said, "Come on, I really wanna go see some worlds. We need to have fun on our last day. It wouldn't be the same without you."

Nick let a smile form on her face and she looked at her beaming friend and joined him in bouncing on the bed. "Okay let's go!" she said enthusiastically. The two of them jumped up and ran out of the cabin.

It wasn't long until Sora had emerged from the cabin behind them. The three of them began to discuss the name of the raft but Nick quickly gave up as the two boys were more interested in their own choice than anything else.

"Are they at it again?" Kairi asked Nick as she came walking through the doorway to the cabin.

Nick crossed her arms and watched the quarrelling boys. "Yup, as usual."

Kairi let out a sigh as she stepped forward. "Hey, how about Nick and I be the judge. The usual rules apply."

"The first one to reach the tree and get back here wins," Nick finished. The boys agreed and took their position.

"So, if I win I'm captain. And if you win-"Sora said but was cut off.

"I get to share the paopu fruit with Kairi," said Riku.

Sora shot him a look, "Huh?!"

"Deal? The winner gets to share the paopu fruit with Kairi."

"Wait a minute," Sora said in a panic. He then glanced at Nick who looked hurt and sad.

Kairi called to the boys to start the race and the two took off. Nick watched, desperately hoping Sora would win. She couldn't really figure out why she wanted him to win so badly but just the thought of Riku sharing the paopu fruit with Kairi made her sick.

The boys came back and to Nick's favor, Sora was in the lead. Once they reached the girls, Riku looked smug and turned away from them to look at the ocean.

Nick went over to him after congratulating Sora and said, "It was a good race. Good job."

"Thanks," he mumbled. Then he crossed his arms and faced her. "Listen there is still a few things we need to get. Are you up for it?"

She nodded and he gave her a list of items. Nick took her mental note and took off about the island, rounding up her last minute things. After a few hours and her nearly being done, she noticed that Sora was walking into the Secret Place. Curious as to what he was doing, she followed him into the little tunnel.

She reached the open area and scoped the room. There he was spikey hair and all just sitting on the ground and carving something into the wall. She walked quietly behind him and crossed her arms.

"Whatchya drawing?" she asked. Sora dropped the rock in surprise and scrambled to cover up his carved art.

"What are you doing here?!" he shouted. Nick laughed at his embarrassed expression and he slowly took his arms away from the wall revealing his image.

Nick sat down next to him and admired his work. It was still the old picture of him and Kairi when they were young, but he had added something. A small shape of a star, a paopu fruit by the looks of it.

"You really like her don't you," said Nick softly.

"She's my friend," he began, "I just wish Riku would stop kidding around like that."

"Me too," she agreed. The two friends looked at the drawing for a while. Just as Nick was about to say something else to Sora, something caught the corner of her eye. She stood and faced a man in a brown hooded cloak. Sora noticed it as well and stood beside her.

"Wh-who's there?" stammered Sora.

"What do you want?" asked Nick without fear.

The hooded figure stood there for a moment, then responded, "I have come to see the door to this world."

Sora gave the figure a confused look while Nick glanced at the brown door off to the side of the cave. "Why did you come to see it?" she asked.

"This world has been connected," said the figure as if Nick hadn't spoken.

"What do you mean?" asked Sora intently. Nick however kept watching the hooded figure before her. This person knew about something they didn't.

The figure continued, "Tied to the darkness…soon to be completely eclipsed."

"Well, whoever you are, stop freaking me out like this," said Sora but then he noticed who Nick was staring at and finally saw the hooded figure. "Huh? Wh- Where did you come from?"

Nick eyed the figure cautiously. "What do you mean by darkness?"

"You do not yet know what lies beyond the door," said the figure, again ignoring their questions.

Sora's eyes widened and he looked from Nick to the figure. "So you're from another world!"

"Don't get too excited, Sora," Nick told him. She didn't think this man could be trusted.

"There is so much to learn," the figure said, "You understand so little."

Nick held an arm out to stop Sora. "Oh yea," he said, "Well I'm going to go out there and learn. And Nick already knows. She may not remember but she has been out there."

"Sora, please, that's enough," Nick begged. This kid always got so overexcited.

The hooded figure laughed, "A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing."

Nick glared at the stranger. "My efforts are just as good as yours." With that, the figure disappeared and the two were left there to wonder about the event that had just occurred.

They agreed not to speak of it to the others as they walked back with their provisions. They gave their items to Kairi who was making herself a good luck charm and then called it a day. Later that night, Nick joined Riku by the paopu tree to relax before the big day.

"So tomorrows it," Nick said as she climbed up onto the tree.

"Yup," replied Riku. He joined her in sitting on the tree and crossed his arms.

Nick gazed out at the ocean that was now bathed in the golden sun. She then closed her eyes and let the warm breeze brush across her face and her hair to ride it. The sweet smell of the salt water relaxed her and she thought to herself how much this place was home to her. The feelings, sounds, and smells were all so familiar like she had known them for so long, but then again they were different.

"Are you excited?" Riku asked suddenly breaking her thoughts.

She opened her eyes and looked at him and saw that he was staring at her. "Well yeah. I mean it'll be new and who knows what kinds of places we'll see."

"I hope we do find some place new. Especially your world. I can't even imagine what it must've been like."

Nick looked back at the water somewhat upset. "What do you think will happen if I do find my world, Riku?"

"What do you mean?"

"Will I have to stay there or will I keep going with you, Sora, and Kairi? I don't want to leave you guys but I want to find my world. I want to know who I was and the people I knew. But I really do like it here."

"Nick," Riku began as she looked back at him, "Whatever happens, I promise I'll be there with you. You're my best friend, Nick."

"Thanks, Riku. But I thought Sora was your best friend," she said trying not to show her true pleasure in his promise.

"He is, both of you are. But you know people change. I have noticed a change in me, but you haven't changed at all."

"But neither has Sora. What in the world are you trying to get at?" she asked in confusion.

"Oh I don't know. Just forget I ever said anything," he said waving a hand.

She gave him a smile and rested her head on his shoulder. "Riku, you're my best friend, too."

The two sat there staring out at the orange ocean until it was dark. They never said another word but it was the comfort of each other's presence that kept them there so long.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick rested on her bed and looked at her sword. It was dull but it was okay. She never really needed it for anything. To be perfectly honest, she was just noticing this to try and keep her mind off of Riku's promise. Why was it so special to her? She just couldn't figure it out. They were friends. Nothing more, but then why did she feel such envy for his liking Kairi. It made no sense.

Outside her window she noticed it was getting quite windy. Then a sudden clap of thunder rumbled that shook her entire room. Instantly she sat up and ran to look outside. The sky look almost purple and the clouds were forming a strange tidal pool image in the sky. Lightning pouring out of it like spears.

"What on earth?" Nick said to herself in awe. Even though it was silly of her, she ran outside and stood still to get a better look at what was going on. The wind was blowing hard and things were beginning to fly up into the air and being carried toward the center of the tidal clouds.

"Nick!" a voice off to her right called out to her. She looked in the direction that it came from only to see her spiky haired friend running toward her. He stopped once he reached her and leaned forward, hands on knees, to try and catch his breathe.

"Sora, what are you doing here? You should be at home! Especially in the middle of a storm!" she called to him over the roaring of the wind.

He looked up, "I came to check on the raft! But I saw Riku and Kairi's boats! They must've come to do the same but we need to find them! Have you seen them anywhere?!"

Nick shook her head in dismay. Riku and Kairi were here too? Something wasn't right. This storm seemed too familiar, yet she had never seen anything like it. At least not that she could remember.

Just as she was thinking this, a crowd of strange black creatures rose from the ground and began to make their way towards them. "Those are the things from my dream!" the two yelled out in unison. They gave each other puzzled looks then looked back at the creatures about to attack them.

One of the black creatures jumped towards Sora, the boy covered his face as Nick jumped at the creature and swung her sword down on it. However, the black shadow monster did not perish; it rather squirmed beneath her blade.

"What are these things?" Nick questioned.

Just as she did, Sora shouted and pointed to the little piece of land that the paopu tree sat. "There's Riku!"

The two rushed in the direction of their friend as the black creatures followed right on their heels. Nick was just ahead of Sora as they reached Riku and stopped. His back was towards them and he was looking up at the dark sky.

"Riku! Thank goodness you're alright," Nick panted.

"Where's Kairi?! I figured she'd be with you!" shouted Sora over Nick's concern.

"The door has opened," Riku replied without showing the slightest notice to what his friends had said.

"Riku, what are you talking about?" Nick asked shaking her head in confusion. He sounded as if he was in a trance. Something was very wrong. 

The silver haired boy finally turned to face them. "The door has opened! Now we can finally go to the outside world!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Sora from behind Nick. "We have to find Kairi!"

"Kairi is coming with us," said Riku quickly. "Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!"

Nick gave him a worried look. It wasn't like him to talk like this. "This isn't right, Riku. There's got to be a better way to go to other worlds!"

Just then, the ground beneath them turned pitch black and it began to engulf them. Nick looked down at the darkness then back up to her friend. Riku outstretched a hand towards them and had an eerie smirk on his face. On first instinct she reached out a hand to him but just as she was about to grab it, something deep inside her gave her the feeling that she shouldn't go with him. Someone needed her. Someone behind her. Sora!

She quickly turned around to grasp Sora's outstretched hand and tried as hard as she could to pull him towards her. But the darkness was already pulling them in. Just before they were completely taken by the pitch black abyss, Nick looked back at Riku and for a moment she could've sworn she saw sadness in his eyes. Then everything went black.

Nick opened her eyes to find herself sitting on the ground precisely where she was before the darkness swallowed them up. She looked up to find Sora standing beside her with a large key in his hand. She then realized she, too, was holding the handle of a rather large weapon. It was the exact one she had seen in her dream. Then the voice came again.

"The Blade of Destiny," it said. Nick stood and stared at the massive sword in awe. She then looked at Sora who whispered something about a keyblade. These were the weapons she had seen.

Suddenly remembering what had just happened, Nick whirled around to see where Riku had gone, but he was nowhere to be seen. Something in her heart hurt with disappointment and regret. The darkness must've taken him.

"Nick!" Sora called, "I have to find Kairi."

Nick nodded, "I know." Just as she said this, the strange black creatures appeared once again behind Sora. She got herself into a fighting stance, ready to take on the monsters. "Listen, you go find Kairi. I'll take care of these things."

Sora turned to face the shadow monsters and nodded in agreement. With that, he ran towards them, swinging the keyblade at them. Strangely they were slain. Nick recognized this and came after them with her Destiny Blade. Her skills with swords allowed her to take them out easily. These things weren't so tough after all.

However, just as she was killing the last one, the ground beneath her feet shook. Nick lost her balance and fell to her knees. Instantly she looked up at the tidal clouds as everything on the island was being completely wiped away. She forced herself to stand when suddenly she was hit with an incredible force, knocking her to the side of the small speck of land that was still left.

She could feel herself beginning to lose consciousness as she lay on the ground. Try as she might to get up and fight whatever had hit her, but she couldn't move. Weakly, she opened her eyes slightly. What she saw was a whirl of objects flying about in the purple sky. The small black creatures running about in a crazy manner. They appeared to be heading to attack something.

What really caught her eye was what looked like the foot of a giant black monster. It looked similar to the small shadows, but far more monstrous. Its yellow eyes beamed as it brought its hand down onto the earth.

Then, as the ground shook with the force of the monster's hit, a pair of yellow shoes appeared in front of her. She looked up at the owner to see a bright red outfit and just a blur of brown spiked hair. She tried to say Sora's name but she could not force herself to.

Fighting to remain awake was inevitable. She closed her eyes just as Sora had lunged at the black behemoth. There was another great rumble of the ground, the sound of her friend calling out her name, the feeling of him grabbing her arm, then everything ended and she was completely unconscious. 


	4. Chapter 4: Traverse Town

okay people, reviews are most appreciated on this one. id really like to know if this is even worth continueing. please and thank you

**Chapter 4: Traverse Town**

Nick began to come to. She slowly lifted her head and opened her eyes. Her vision was slightly blurred and it took her a second to focus. Once she had gotten a clear image she gazed around her surroundings. There were many buildings on each side of her and she appeared to be sitting in a stone alleyway. Obviously she was no longer on Destiny Islands. This seemed like déjà vu, except she remembered everything that had happened before she got there.

Slowly she stood and tried to think of some way she could possibly find her friends. None of them were in sight. She didn't even know if they were alright. What on earth happened back on the island?

Nick rubbed her painful head and closed her eyes. She had to find someone who could help her in this world. Surely this had to be a different world, right?

"Hey you there," a voice called to her. Nick's eyes quickly shot open and let her arm fall back to her side as she looked in the direction of the voice. It appeared the voice was coming above her and there in one of the building's tiny windows was an elderly man with blonde hair and a toothpick in his mouth. "What do ya think your doin down there in my stuff?"

Nick hesitated and looked at the man stupidly. "I, er, I'm sorry I didn't know this was your property."

"Ah well forget about it. I don't think I've seen you around here. Why don't you come on up," the man suggested. Nick obeyed and headed up a set of stairs and through the door to his shop.

Once inside she saw a fire place and a couch. This was an odd shop. Then she noticed the man standing behind a counter, crossing his arms and observing her.

"What's yer name, kid?" asked the man.

"Um, I'm Nick," she replied shyly.

"Nick, eh. Hmm that name sounds a bit familiar," the man said. He placed a hand on his chin in thought. "Oh wait I remember now. Some boy came in here early looking for a couple of girls named Nick and Kairi and a boy named Riku. Oh, I'm Cid by the way."

Nick looked at him wide eyed. "Sora! You mean Sora came through here?!"

"If that's his name then yea. A bit rude though. Kid had no manners toward his elders. Kept callin me old man," said Cid.

Nick ignored his complaint and kept asking questions. "Where did he go? Did he say anything else?"

"Geeze take it easy there, girl. He's taking a look around the town I suppose. I told him to come back here if he needed help so if you wanna stay here and wait that's fine by me."

Nick thought for a moment, considering whether she should take her chances out there or just stay. But then again, she had no idea where here was. "Where am I exactly?" she finally asked.

"This here is Traverse Town. I'm bettin it's a long way from where you're from by what your friend said. It's starting to get in bad shape too thanks to those pesky creatures."

"You mean those black things?" she asked suddenly.

"Yep those are the ones. Well, kid if you don't mind I've got some work to do so why don't you make up your mind and let me know what your doin, alright." Cid turned his back to her and appeared to be rummaging through a box.

"Thanks, but I think I might take a look around," she decided.

"Alright then, come back anytime if ya need something. And who knows, you might just run into your friend," Cid waved and continued with his work.

Nick walked out the door and looked to each side of her, deciding on where she should go. She decided to walk around Cid's shop, only to find a giant door. Deciding it would be a good start in searching for Sora, she walked through. However, once she was through the door, a group of the dark creatures appeared. Instantly the blade of destiny appeared in her hands as the monsters ran towards her.

She took them out with ease. These creatures were positively no match for her. She was used to taking on much harder enemies than this. Each time one was slain, though, the hearts released from the creatures turned from pink to white before they disappeared. Just as they had done in her dream. But something felt incomplete to her. These hearts needed something else to make them whole again.

Nick glanced in the direction of a great white building. She headed towards it and noticed that down an alleyway to her right was a door. It had some sort of sign saying 3rd district. Must be another part of the town, she thought. Still in her search for Sora, she continued on to the next district. However, she still found nothing. This world wasn't very big. But then again, neither were the islands. Maybe all worlds were this small.

Seeing that there was no sign of her friend anywhere, she decided to just head back to Cid's shop and wait. Hopefully Sora would come back after not finding any of them there.

After fighting a few heartless and finally making it through the entrance to the first district, Nick walked forward towards the entrance to Cid's shop. But she quickly stopped, hand on door knob, breathing softly. She could've sworn she heard something. Like someone was following her. Nick quickly looked up to the roof of the shop and tried to see if anyone was up there. Then there it was, something shining. What could that be?

Nick stacked up a few crates and managed to get herself up on the roof. Once up there, she saw nothing. Whatever it was had already left. Turning around to begin heading back down, Nick suddenly came face to face with a girl just as tall as her with short black hair and dark brown eyes. Without giving her a chance to react, the girl hit Nick back across the roof with a strange spiked weapon that she had never seen before.

Nick sat up, trying to regain herself after the blow, but the girl came at her again. Finally tired of it, Nick summoned the blade of destiny and blocked the mysterious girl's weapon. The girl eyed the sword in awe and jumped back. Nick pulled herself up but noticed she heard the sound of other weapons clanking together. She looked down below to find a boy with brown spiky hair trying to fight a rather tall man.

"Sora!" she shouted. But as she did so, Sora looked up and was knocked aside by the man he was fighting and fell unconscious. Nick panicked and went to go help when the girl she had been fighting gave her a hit to the head. And yet again, she too fell unconscious.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick started to come to. This is starting to get old, she thought. She tried to sit up but her head was in far too much pain. Setting her head back down, it felt as if she was on a bed. She tried to make out where she was through her blurred vision but from what she could tell she was in what looked like a hotel room of some sort.

"Those creatures are pretty interesting aren't they," said a man's voice from the corner of the room. It sounded bland and almost monotone. She looked in his direction only to find a blur of him.

"Yeah, I guess so," she said. Slowly pulled herself up and placed her head in her hands. She couldn't seem to shake off this massive headache.

"Hey now, take it easy," said the man. She could hear his heavy footsteps as he walked towards her. "Yuffie hit you pretty good. You don't want to cause anymore damage than you already have."

"Yuffie?" Nick questioned. Her vision started to clear and she was able to make out the guy standing next to her had his arms crossed and a vest. His hair was brown and he had a scar across his face.

"What's your name, girl?" asked the man.

Nick looked away from the man, her eyes suddenly hurt from straining to see him. "It's Nick. Who're you?"

"You can call me Leon," he answered.

"Leon huh? Well, Leon, can you tell me exactly where I am?" she asked. Her vision now almost completely clear. She was now finally able to look at him as he spoke.

"You're in the second district of Traverse Town. But that's not important. What's important is how you got the blade of destiny," Leon said. Nick tilted her head at him a bit confused.

"What's so special about it?"

"Listen, it would be better to explain this with the keyblade master here too," said Leon as he began to walk to a door that led to another room.

Nick sat for a moment, watching the man but suddenly remembered who it was that had the keyblade. She quickly jumped up and ran to the other room. Sitting on a couch was Sora talking to the same girl who had fought her.

"Sora!" she called as she ran over and hopped onto the couch. She embraced him in a big hug and rubbed the top of his head so the spikes of his hair poked out.

"Nick!" Sora said in surprise. He returned her hug and had a huge grin on his face. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Me too," said Nick. "Have you seen Riku or Kairi anywhere?"

Sora's grin suddenly faded and he looked down a bit saddened. She nodded in understanding, and then looked up at Yuffie who began to speak.

"The keyblade and destiny blade. Yeah we had to get them away from you two to get rid of those creatures. They were probably using those to track you," she said.

"It was the only way to conceal your hearts from them. But it won't work for long. Still hard to believe that you two of all people are the chosen ones," said Leon as he crossed his arms.

Nick looked at Sora a bit confused. "What are you talking about?" she asked as a flash of light appeared in her hand and her weapon shown brilliantly.

Leon lifted the keyblade, only to have it return to Sora. Nick and Sora stared at each other's weapons in both astonishment and confusion.

"Well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers," shrugged Leon.

"Wait a second," said Sora, shaking his head, "What's going on here?"

Leon began to explain how there were other worlds and they were now being attacked by creature called heartless.

"Heartless?" Nick whispered to herself. She looked at her blade and thought of what happened when she killed one of those heartless.

"Those without hearts. The darkness in people's hearts-that's what attracts them. And there is darkness within every heart," Leon explained.

Yuffie then turned toward the two young teens. "Hey have you guys heard of a guy named Ansem?"

The two friends looked at each other and shook their heads. Yuffie and Leon then explained how Ansem was studying heartless and kept reports on it.

"So this thing is a key?" Sora asked lifting the giant key in his hand. Yuffie nodded with a bright smile.

"Wait, what about me? Where do I fall into this?" Nick asked suddenly.

"You are the wielder of the Blade of Destiny," Leon began. "When Sora releases a heart from a heartless, you are the one who resets the destiny of that heart. Together you two are supposed fully restore a heart. However, I never actually thought the keyblade master and the master of destiny would ever be partnered together. You two were supposed to come from completely different worlds."

"Well, lets just say I think heartless might've been chasing me for awhile," Nick said with a hunch.

"Don't worry, the heartless have great fear of their weapons. That's why they'll keep coming after you two," said Leon.

"I didn't ask for this," Sora mumbled.

Nick placed a hand on his shoulder and he looked at her. "Neither of us did, Sora."

"How did this all happen? I remember being in my room…." Sora began. He then looked at Nick wide eyed then at the two standing before them. "Wait! What happened? The island! Riku! Kairi!"

"Are they alright?" Nick asked also coming to the sudden realization.

"I really don't know," Leon said shaking his head. "But sooner or later the heartless with find you two. So I suggest you prepare yourself."

"Prepare?" Sora questioned.

Nick however felt more confidence in the mission she had been given. "I'm ready," she said standing up from the couch. She looked down at Sora with determined eyes. "You with me, Sora?"

Sora stared at her for a moment with blank eyes. Then nodded with a grin. "Yeah," he said standing up, "I'm ready!"

"Yuffie, let's go join Aerith. She should be there by now with the other visitors," said Leon as he watched the two friends.

"Leon!" Yuffie suddenly shouted. The others looked in her direction in alarm as a soldier heartless appeared.

"Yuffie, go!" Leon shouted as he pulled out his gunblade. Yuffie headed out the door as quickly as she could.

Leon then faced the two friends. "Sora! Nick! Let's go!" The heartless headed out the window with the three of them heading straight out of the motel.

Many of the little heartless that Nick had seen on the island appeared before them. "Don't bother with the small fry," said Leon as he helped them push their way through. "Let's find the leader! Come on!"

Nick and Sora headed to the third district as quickly as they could, leaving Leon to take on the heartless himself. Sora leaned forward, hands on his knees and panted, "This is all so bizarre!"

Nick nodded but remained unaffected from running. "Yeah but we really have to watch out for each other now, alright? If anything happens to either of us the worlds will- _OOF_!"

Just as she was about to finish, her and Sora where suddenly beneath two creatures that had just fallen off the stairway and straight onto their heads. Nick pushed one off of her and pulled Sora out of the way as well. The two looked at the creatures that had landed on them to find a strange duck and a dog like figure. These two creatures looked at Sora's blade mesmerized.

"The keyblade!" they shouted in unison. Just as they did so, a large purple, armor like heartless appeared behind them. Nick lifted Sora to his feet and prepared herself for battle. The strange creatures beside them also did the same.

The heartless came at them and Nick was the first to take a hit. This was what she was made to do, she thought. Fighting had always been her skill, she always knew it had to be for something.

The duck like creature ran beside her and shot out fire out of his little staff. She was taken by surprise at this. How strange of a duck to act like this. Then the dog like creature blocked a hit towards Sora with a shield and Nick was yet again surprised. Things were certainly strange in other worlds.

After a struggle of a few minutes, the heartless was finally defeated. A large glowing pink heart rose from the dissipating remains of the armor heartless. Sora pointed his key at it, and the blade of destiny was raised as well. Then the two of them restored the heart in a flash of white light.

Sora then turned to the creatures. "You two were looking from me?" he asked.

The two nodded and responded in unison, "Uh-huh."

"But who are you exactly?" said the duck, pointing a feather at Nick. His voice was so muffled she could barely make out his words.

Nick swung her blade over her shoulder and said, "I'm the Master of Destiny."

The two creatures stared at her in awe. The dog like creature made a strange "Hukyuk" sound as Leon walked up.

"They too have been searching for the wielder of the keyblade," said Leon, "But not expecting to find the wielder of the blade of destiny."

The dog creature suddenly spoke up, "Hey why don't you two come with us. We can go to other worlds in our vessel."

Nick glanced at Sora and wondered to herself if she would find Riku, or maybe even her own world.

"Maybe we'll find Kairi and Riku," Sora said to Nick. She nodded slightly then looked back at the strange creatures.

"Of course!" said the duck apparently hearing Sora's suggestion.

The dog creature suddenly whispered something to the duck that the Nick couldn't hear.

"Go with them," Leon said, "Especially if you guys want to find your friends."

Sora still looked a bit upset, but answered, "Yeah, I guess."

Nick grinned at Leon and he simply nodded at her. Then the duck said something to Sora about looking happy.

"Yeah you gotta look funny like us!" said the dog in addition to the duck.

Nick giggled and glanced at Leon. "That's probably a bit easier said that done," she whispered to him. Leon chuckled and crossed his arms.

"This boat runs on happy faces!" said the duck.

Nick walked over to Sora and placed an arm around his shoulders. Although she felt just as sad as he did, she still managed to keep a smile. "Yeah Sora, we can't have a sad kid bringing us down on this journey."

"Happy?" Sora said as if thinking. Then, Sora made the largest grin he could bear as Nick giggled at such a strange face. The others laughed as well and Sora agreed to go with them.

The duck place a hand forward, "Donald Duck."

The dog placed his hand over Donald's, "Goofy!"

Sora placed his hand on top of theirs, "Sora."

The three of them then looked at Nick who smiled and placed her hand on top of Sora's, "Nick!"

"All for one and one for all!" shouted Goofy.

"Aye!" Nick shouted in response.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, there are great evils at work….

"Those brats took out the heartless! And that girl" said one dark shadow in a high voice, "She seems a bit cocky with that blade."

"Such is the power of the keyblade. The child's power is not his own. The power of destiny itself also cannot be controlled by only one soul," said another as he holds his snake staff.

"Why don't we just turn them into heartless? That'll make this quick and easy," said an over sized woman.

"And those brat's friends are the king's lackeys. Swoggle me eyes, they're all bilge rats by the look of them," said another one of the shadowed figures with a hook.

"You're no prize yourself," laughed another shadowed villain.

"Shut up!" shouted the one with the hook.

"Enough! The Keyblade has chosen him and Destiny has chosen her," said the eeriest of all the shadows. Her voice sending a chill down each one of the others spines. "Will it be he who conquers the darkness or her or perhaps both? Or will the darkness swallow them up? Either way, both of them could be quite useful…"


End file.
